Long awaited confession
by bibijammie
Summary: Ayano is in a lot of pain because Kazuma still doesn't seem to get over Tsui-Ling. When she prepares food for him he finally realizes that he is in love with her.


**After watching Kaze no stigma I fell in love with it and it became my favorite anime! It's such a shame that the author died and the anime will remain incomplete ! But thanks to there are many people writing greats fics on Kaze no stigma and now I want to try my own...Sorry if it's not good but I will try my best! Please enjoy and review! **

Ayano Pov

I was walking along the shopping district alone. I've already told my best friends Yukari and Nanase that I wont be able to hang out with them today. I had other plans. It has been two months now since Kazuma took my hair in his hands gently and sniffed on it. That day I felt so loved. I thought this feeling would remain forever, I thought we would finally get together...But...it's actually all back to how it was before. I think he just can't forget Tsui-Ling after all. Sure, it's hard but he has to move on otherwise the sadness is going to kill him. I can't stand to see him suffer by himself anymore, I want to comfort him, I want to be there for him when he feels sad and lonely. Because...I love him so much. I have never told him that, perhaps that's the reason why we aren't a couple yet. But I just don't have the guts to tell him that. I am scared of his reaction and I don't want to feel the pain of being rejected by the man I love so much. I think I just couldn't take it. If only he would approach me somehow..But then again, why should he? I am sure he doesn't love me at all...the only girl he loves is Tsui-Ling...I am probably not good enough... As I thought about all that I felt a tear running down my cheeck, I quickly wiped it away. It would be quite embarrasing if people here saw a Kannagi member burst out into tears. I just acted as if everything was alright and put on a fake smile.

I held the bento I made for Kazuma in my right hand. He was probably still asleep...h that slacker...

When I reached his apartment I got nervous...just what the hell is wrong with me? That isn't like me at all! Be strong Ayano..be strong! Actually...I had a talk about my feelings for Kazuma with Yukari and Nanase today again, they told me that I should hurry and tell him how I feel, otherwise he might be interested but doesn't say anything because he thinks I'd reject him. Oh boy, I don't think that at all. I mean it's pretty obvious that I love him even if I never told him, he should have realized it by now. Any sane person would.

I sighed and knocked on his door.

"Kazuma!" I yelled.

No response.

"Kazuma open up it's me Ayano!"

Again no response. I knocked harder.

"It's open..." he answered in a sleepy tone. But quite honestly I must say that his voice sounded really sexy like that. I quickly throw the thought off my mind and walked in.

"Why the hell don't you lock up the door! Anyone could get in! Is that fine with you?" I yelled.

"Well, if it's a beautiful girl like you I wouldn't mind." he looked up from his bed and smirked.

I blushed lightly. What a jerk he is!

"Shut up and get up already! What do you think laying in bed till noon!"

"I had to do _something _ yesterday night."

I felt my heart almost tearing apart from jealousy, why does he even tell me that?Jerk! Idiot! Pervert!

"I don't want to hear your disgusting stories you jerk! Get up already!" I yelled while pulling on his blanket.

He lazily got up and yawned.

"What are you so mad about? I fought youmas who tried to attack people at Misaki shopping district."

"Just shut up! I made this since you probably are hungry now..." I said and threw the bento on his bed. I looked away. Will he take it? Or will he laugh at me for making it? He probably will...that stupid jerk! If he does I will surely kick his ass!

"Ayano you are more and more becoming like a housewife now, I am impressed." he commented while opening the bento.

"What! No way! I am a young school girl in the prime of her youth so shut up and eat I don't have time to waste with you!"

"Allright, allright princess...I wonder if it will taste as good as it looks."

"Stop talking and try dammit!" I turned away again, what if he thinks it is disgusting? He would never want to be with someone like me then! He would think that I would make a horrible wife! But it actually _has _ to taste good...since I tried my best.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see that he put some food in his month. I started to shake a bit and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Wow that's amazing!" he suddently said.

I turned around and couldn't hide my smile. He liked it! I was more than happy!

"Well what do you expect? Of course it would taste good, but I still don't get why I made something this good for a jerk like you..."

"I wonder.." he smirked while his eyes traveled from the top to the bottom of my body. That pervert! What the hell does he think now! Why just why did I fall in love with such a jerk? I don't get it!

"Why are you standing there? Sit down." he suggested.

I sat down on his bed and starred at him while he ate. When he finished he placed the empty bowl on his bedside table and drank some water. He patted my head and smiled.

"Thanks for the food."

I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

"You..you...a-re we-l..we-lcome..." I managed to say. He smirked at how nervous I suddenly became. This wasn't good! I turned away and starred at the wall.

"Tell me if you want to have my food again I will make it for you any...time...I mean when I am free of course, don't you dare and think I'd make it whenever you want..."

I suddenly felt his hands on my shoulders and shivered.

"How about everyday then?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ka-zu-zu-ma..." I stammered.

Should I tell him now? No...maybe I should wait for him to say something...after all we are that close now...he should say something now atleast!

I felt how his arms slung around my waist as he embraced me tightly. It felt so good. I was waiting for this for soooo long.

"Ayano."

"Ka-ka-zu-ma..."

"Your hair smells nice as usual..." he commented.

"Kazuma...why..."

"What?"

"Why do you..."

"What's with you becoming shy all of a sudden?"

"I am not! It's just..."

"What?"

"Why...why do you touch me like this?"

Now I would hear his honest, hopefully honest answer, whether he likes me, loves me or just teases me. I was afraid and I wished I'd never asked him that.

"To thank you for the food." he replied.

"But..."

"What Ayano? If you want to say something to me just spit it out..."

"I...I..."

He sighed and turned me around to face him.

I felt his hand softly running down my cheeck.

"You are cute you know."

"Kazuma...when will you be able to move on?"

"I will never forget about her. I will always love her. She will forever be in my heart. And I will never forgive myself for failing to protect her. But I have realized that there is someone else I love, I love her as much as Tsui-Ling..."

"Who...who is that person?"

"Haha, well she is stubborn,headstrong and has a very short temper. I love teasing her, she looks really cute when she is mad you know."

"Kazuma..." I looked down saddened. Why didn't he tell me all that much sooner? Why did he make me suffer for so many weeks.

"What is it?"

"Can you say it again..?"

"Ayano...I love you." I felt so relieved and closed my eyes while placing my head into his naked chest. He embraced me tighter and I was caught by the sensation of his warm body. I suddenly started to cry hard. What was wrong? I couldn't hold any of the tears back they just kept on running down my cheeck! How embarrasing!

He strocked my head softly and kissed me on the forehead.

I punched his chest.

"You jerk!" I yelled still crying.

"Why didn't you tell me that much sooner? Why did you make me wait for so long? I have loved you all this time! Why have you been so selfish? KAZUMAAA!"

"Ayano...I am really sorry...I have realized your feelings and I always knew you loved me. But I just didn't want to betray Tsui-Ling. If I would just be with you I felt like I was betraying her. But now I realized that she would want me to be happy. She wouldn't want me to keep on suffering. Since you are a good girl, she would be proud that someone like you was with me. And I am lucky to have found you Ayano. I really love you. Please forgive me for being so selfish before. I really regret it."

"I love you too Kazuma, I love you so much."

"I am sure your dad will be happy about this!"

"Why?"

"Well haven't you noticed that he tried to bring us together all this time?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah he really did!"

I smiled and Kazuma smiled back, it was a smile I saw seldom from him but he then suddenly started to laugh and I laughed too.

I was so happy...I never expected him to ever say anything like that to me...I always thought I would have to make the first move. But finally he told me that he returns my feelings...

When he got up he quickly got dressed.

I was surprised by his sudden rush.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

"Like where to?"

"Anywhere you like to princess."

I never knew that he could be so kind!

"Hmmm...I would like to go to the ocean."

"Allright let's go."

I got up and smiled at him. While I walked towards the door I felt his hand slip under my skirt.

"KAZUMAAAA!" I yelled.

"What's wrong? We are together now, aren't we?"

"You still don't have the permission to do anything like that!"

"Come on, I have seen your underwear countless times by now anyway..."

"What are you talking about you jerk!"

"Like when we were at fight and all you know."

I felt my eyes widen. That idiot! Instead of concentrating on the fight he was trying to figure out what colour my pants had! What a jerk I will surely kill him!

"I love to get you mad." he smirked.

He suddenly grapped my wrists and pushed me against the wall.

"KAZUMAAA!" I yelled at first, but when I realized how close my face was to his I became weak. I tried to break free from his grip, but I couldn't, he was too strong. And honestly I didn't want to break free. I wanted him to... Before I could finish that thought I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every moment of his kiss. He started to lick my lips gently and then he began to bite my lower lip with passion. I gasped and opened my month. He gently pushed his tongue inside me. I moaned softly as his hands gently wrapped around my back and pulled me close to him. I felt his tongue inside my month and started to suck it.

He pulled away all too soon for my liking and looked me into the eyes. I was looking at him too. He pulled me close to him again and hugged me as tight as possible, I hugged him back.

"Kazuma I love you so much..."

"I love you too Ayano."

We remained like this for a very long time. I knew that my life would become much better now, I finally found my happiness. Kazuma I will never let you escape, whenever any other woman tries to touch you again I will beat her to a bloody pulp! Kazuma is mine!

**End.**

**What do you think? Yeah I know it kinda sucks..please review and give me some advice! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
